In love with my best friend
by Gih Bright
Summary: Ele estava sempre em sua mente. Quando ela acordava, quando ela ia dormir, quando estava em aula. Em todos os momentos. Justamente ele: James Potter. Fic para o projeto Twist&Shout do 6V.


**Sinopse: **Ele estava sempre em sua mente. Quando ela acordava, quando ela ia dormir, quando estava em aula. Em todos os momentos. Justamente ele: James Potter. Para o projeto Twist&Shout do 6V.

* * *

><p><em>Avisos:<em>

**a)** A fic não está betada, os erros são por minha conta;

**b) **A fic foi inspirada na música _"You're always on my mind" _do Elvis.

* * *

><p><em>In Love with my best friend<em>

Por Gih Bright

Lily Evans suspirou irritada. Não poderia estar acontecendo, não por aquela pessoa. Simplesmente não poderia, mas ela sabia que estava acontecendo. Incontáveis vezes ela disse "não", pensava que aquele garoto nem era bonito, nem fazia seu estilo.

Até a pouco tempo atrás, era apenas um garoto idiota, arrogante e que só tinha titica de coruja na cabeça, mas agora ele era _mais. _Ele era grande, não em altura e nem nada disso, mas ele era grande. Ele era a pessoa mais leal e protetora que conheceu, com os olhos castanho-esverdeado mais sinceros e adoráveis que já vira. Ele sempre tinha uma palavra de incentivo ou uma piada na ponta da língua, sempre disposto a fazê-la sorrir, mesmo quando ela não queria nada com o mundo.

Sim, senhoras e senhores: ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por seu atual melhor amigo, _James Potter_.

Quando Potter passou a ser apenas James? Quando ela permitiu que ele ficasse tão próximo de si? Quando se tornaram amigos? Quando ele se tornou seu melhor amigo, em vez de Severus?

Ela realmente queria saber como tudo ocorrera. Seu diário continha algumas respostas, começara no sexto ano, quando James foi conversar com ela, para lhe dar condolências pela perda de sua mãe. E, de alguma forma, os dois conversaram praticamente durante toda a aula de runas antigas. E ela descobriu que ele tinha amadurecido um pouco, conheceu algo por trás de toda a rebeldia e arrogância - e ela se surpreendeu por ter gostado daquela descoberta.

Era uma prova escrita de que ela realmente gostara daquela conversa, gostara daquela nova perspectiva de James Potter. Por isso que, a partir de então, ela não ficava mais zangada quando ele acenava no corredor ou quando se sentava ao seu lado na aula de runas ou era a sua dupla em poções.

E por mais que seus amigos (e os amigos dele) tenham achado estranha essa súbita aproximação, ninguém comentava nada com ela, na verdade, se possível, facilitaram ainda mais a amizade. Lily descobriu que Sirius Black não era insuportável, na verdade, era o contrário disso: ele não era vazio ou bossal e sim alguém companheiro e afável; descobriu que Peter Pettigrew era mais do que o amigo sem talento; ela descobriu que Remus era ainda mais encantador do que parecia. Ela descobriu um novo lado de todos os marotos e por isso mesmo que ela passou a chamá-los de amigos e, no centro de tudo isso, estava James e seu sorriso.

Seu sorriso amplo, de dentes alinhados e lábios avermelhados. James e a franqueza de sua gargalhada, às vezes histérica, às vezes discreta, às vezes tossida. James e as covinhas em suas bochechas, quando ele sorria abertamente. James e seus olhos cintilantes, sempre que estava de bom humor; ele tinha um olhar sincero, que sempre refletia seus sentimentos com clareza. James. Estava sendo patética. Não queria pensar nele, não daquela forma, mas eventualmente lembrava daquele sorriso, que insistia em ficar gravado em seus pensamentos de uma forma irritantemente clara.

A amizade entre eles ocorreu naturalmente. E foi igualmente natural que ela se viu totalmente apaixonada por ele. Bastou conhecê-lo melhor, ver sua lealdade, sua fé, sua coragem... Ser abraçada por seus braços acolhedores e ouvir sua voz grave, falando baixinho em seu ouvido, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

E agora ele a via apenas como uma amiga. Ele não a desejava, nem queria algo a mais, enquanto tudo o que ela queria era ser beijada por ele, que ele a abraçasse e nunca mais lhe largasse. Ela o queria em todos os momentos de sua vida; queria ter uma casinha branca com cerquinhas e um gato e poder morar com ele, daí eles poderiam criar seus filhos naquele lugar e lá envelheceriam juntos. Talvez ela o amasse. Não daquela forma que narram nos livros, porque ela não se sentia nervosa ao lado dele, nem sentia suas mãos suando ou seu coração acelerado. Não.

Quando ela estava com James tudo era banhado de clareza, tudo era a certeza de que gostava daquele garoto. Daquelas sardinhas que ficavam em seu nariz, visíveis por detrás da armação dos óculos. Era notar que ela se sentia feliz quando ele permitia que ela arrumasse seus cabelos, logo se entristecendo porque ele nunca reparava na sua intenção de acariciá-lo, mesmo que discretamente.

Não, estar com James era como estar esperando para abrir alguma caixa de surpresas. Ele poderia fazê-la muito feliz com um comentário como: "_Hoje você está bonita Lily_!" ou deixá-la completamente triste com algo como: "_estou saindo com a Hanna, aquela da corvinal_".

Doía saber que um dia ele já se interessara por ela, mas que agora só a enxergava como amiga. Doía saber que aquela paixão que ele sentia por ela se acabou; que ela não tinha nenhuma chance com ele; que ele merecia alguém que realmente lhe desse valor, o que ela não fez, quando teve oportunidade. Tudo o que ela desejava era James; e tudo que queria era sua felicidade. Em prol da sua, mas se fosse muito sincera consigo mesmo, tudo o que Lily mais queria era apenas mais uma chance. Apenas mais uma chance de fazer tudo certo dessa vez. Entretanto, ela não teria aquela chance e saber disso lhe machucava tanto quanto aquele sentimento que não deveria sentir, mas que se abrigara em seu coração.

Era por aquele motivo que ela não queria vê-lo. E por isso que ele foi até ela.

-Lily! -chamou James, atravessando a multidão de pessoas que saiam de suas respectivas aulas para encontrá-la. -Nem pense em fugir!

Isso a deteve. Estava apaixonada por ele, mas tinha orgulho o bastante para não fugir de seus problemas, por mais tentador que fosse. Era aquele caso. Sentia vontade de se esconder, correr para qualquer direção enquanto ele vencia a distância até ela. Mas não o fez, não podia fazer isso. Então ela o esperou, apreensiva, mas o esperou.

-Não estou fugindo. -retrucou ela em tom quase magoado, soando mais como birra. Recriminou-se. -Não estou fugindo, sabe, se você não notou, eu sou da grifinória.

-E...? -ele perguntou com um sorriso repuxando seus lábios. Olhos castanho-esverdeado cintilando gentilmente para ela.

-E grifinórios não são covardes. E nem ficam fugindo. -respondeu ela com maior segurança na voz, inevitavelmente sorrindo.

-Muito bem, senhorita monitora-chefe! Brilhante constatação! -aplaudiu James com seu característico sorriso amplo e acolhedor. -Mas esclareça-me outro detalhe, sim?

-Perfeitamente, senhor monitor-chefe. -disse Lily, enquanto aprumava-se como se estivesse no exército, em posição de sentido. Não que James entendesse, mas Lily apenas o fez.

James sorriu. Ele sempre sorria e ela sempre ria junto com ele. Patética. Ela não deveria permitir-se mergulhar nos olhos dele e gravar aquele sorriso divertido em sua memória. Não devia, mas fazia. Céus, ela realmente gostava daquele garoto.

-Por que está me evitando, Lily? -ele perguntou ficando anormalmente sério, seu tom de voz notavelmente magoado.

Ela se sentiu imediatamente culpada, mas não saberia como responder aquela pergunta. Dessa vez, ela sentiu seu coração se comprimir de uma forma nunca antes experimentada. Não queria magoá-lo, não queria _perdê-lo_! E não queria dizer o que sentia, entretanto sua mente estava vazia. Não havia nenhuma ideia ou clarão de luz para livrá-la daquela resposta. O corredor estava praticamente vazio, alguns poucos alunos ainda trafegavam em passos acelerados em busca de suas salas; eles estavam atrasados.

Lily encarou James, vislumbrando preocupação naqueles orbes que ela passou a amar tanto. Ele estava sério, queria uma resposta dela. Mesmo com aquele pedido mudo, ela não conseguiu responder, por isso desviou o olhar. Estava constrangida.

-Olha... Se eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou ou que te deixou chateada... Me desculpa! Realmente, não foi a intenção fazer o que quer que seja... Você sabe que eu sou meio impulsivo e...

-Você não fez nada, James. -ela respondeu, sem encará-lo. Tinha vergonha. -Eu só...

As palavras simplesmente não lhe ocorriam. Ela percebia que sua garganta estava seca e que seus pensamentos alucinados não possuíam qualquer nexo, ou qualquer ideia que a tirasse daquela situação. Suas mãos estavam suadas e ela queria chorar e ir para qualquer lugar distante.

-Então o quê, Lily? -perguntou ele exasperadamente. Aquele tom de voz a fez se sentir mal, muito mal, como se um dementador estivesse por perto, sugando todas as suas alegrias.

Respirando fundo, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória restante e ignorando a vergonha crescente que sentia. Ela encarou os olhos de James e proferiu tudo o que estava em seu coração havia meses.

-É que... Eu gosto de você James... -ela disse rapidamente. Pausou-se, recuperando o fôlego e resgatando a coragem. -Eu estou apaixonada por você e, bem, não queria quebrar a nossa amizade e por isso eu resolvi te esquecer e...

Não queria vê-lo, não queria ouvir a voz dele, não queria saber sua reação. Por isso ela tampou a face com as duas mãos, enquanto dizia todas as coisas sem nexo que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, mas ao notar que ficou extremamente tola daquela forma, tentou disfarçar encarando os próprios pés. Tola, extremamente tola e boba apaixonada. Todas as desculpas e todas as justificativas eram ditas desenfreadamente, ela apenas não conseguia recuperar o auto-controle e, a cada segundo que passava, mais idiota se sentia.

-Espera. Volta, volta um pouquinho. Você... Gosta de mim? -perguntou James em um tom divertido. Parecia conter uma grande emoção, mas isso seria presumir demais. -Está apaixonada por mim? Quer que eu seja seu namorado? É sério? Sério mesmo? Lily?

-É. -ela disse timidamente, ainda sem coragem de encará-lo. O chão era, decididamente, algo interessante. Estava se sentindo a garota mais tola da face da terra e queria que o chão se abrisse sobre seus pés, tirando-a daquela realidade.

-Então... Você topa sair comigo? Agora mesmo? -perguntou James exultante. Ela sentiu as mãos dele, quentes e firmes, sobre seus ombros. -Para Hogsmeade? Para qualquer lugar que você queira ir? Você... viria?

-Sim. Se você... -ela respondeu, finalmente o encarando.

-ELA DISSE SIM! -gritou James mais feliz do que ela se lembrava de ter visto. Nesse momento, ela não se sentiu tola, mas pensou que ele estava sendo bobo e que isso era simplesmente adorável. -LILY EVANS DISSE SIM E ELA É MINHA NAMORADA!

Sem ao menos se perceber, Lily começou a rir enquanto via James gritando e pulando como um louco pelo corredor, que voltava a se encher de alunos curiosos para saber o motivo de tanto barulho. Alguns professores estavam prontos para descontar uns pontos da Grifinória, mas todos eles não esperavam que James a abraçasse, girando-a no ar antes de beijarem-se pela primeira vez.

Foi incrível. Os lábios dele eram macios e pareciam adequar-se aos dela de uma forma única, os mãos dele lhe transmitiam segurança e seu abraço quente e acolhedor lhe protegiam de todo o mal. Ela pensou ter ouvido sinos quando ele lhe beijou, mas foram os aplausos dos demais alunos que observavam a cena.

Quando se separaram, ela observou o rosto feliz dele a poucos centímetros do seu. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter notado o quanto era bom estar nos braços dele ou sentir seus lábios nos dela ou ser a namorada de James Potter, ele já a conduzia por um corredor estreito, rindo adoravelmente para ela. Por ela.

Eles receberam uma detenção quando voltaram do passeio. Foram questionados tantas vezes pelos amigos que quase saturaram do assunto.

Ela nunca se arrependeu de tê-lo escolhido.

Ela o amou até o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que a fic não ficou "<em>olha, que original!"<em> ou "_Ai que coisa mais linda_!", mas, bem, foi o que eu consegui fazer e eu tenho um carinho por esse texto. Entendo bem o que é gostar de algum amigo: é uma droga. Mas enfim, né? Acontece.**

**Acho que no sexto ano, quando James "abaixou a bola" ele foi se aproximando da Lily, como amigos e, no sétimo ano ela foi se apaixonando por ele e aí sim ela se apaixonou e eles ficaram juntos. Não sei se trabalhei bem essa ideia na fic.**

**Aos que chegaram até aqui, será que a fic foi digna de um comentário? '-'**


End file.
